


For Better or For Worse

by ashmashr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmashr/pseuds/ashmashr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of Tyrion and Sansa at Joffrey's wedding feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Please tell me what you think (✿◠‿◠)

The loud cheers of the guests brought Sansa out of her trance. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she refused to let them flow. She would not give Joffrey the satisfaction. The wedding ‘entertainment’ resurfaced all of the bottled up anger Sansa has been so desperate to hide. How could they allow this to go on? Anger bubbled inside her, patiently waiting for a chance to explode. Sansa’s tolerance was wearing thin. Her fists clenched into her sides, forcing herself to remain impassive and emotionless. Letting a reaction show on her face would mean defeat. It would mean that Joffrey had won. Suddenly, a small, warm hand covered her own clenched one. Sansa’s steely look wavered ever so slightly. The hand brought her a strange sort of comfort. The realization that she was not alone. Tyrion’s mismatched eyes glanced up into her own, soothing the anger that was bubbling inside.

Sansa was abruptly ripped from her thoughts, becoming aware of wine being poured over her husband’s head, little droplets splashing onto her gown. The awkward silence that followed was unbearable. Margaery’s attempts to distract her new husband were failing and a nervous energy spread through the guests. 

“Uncle, you can be my cupbearer”, Joffrey said, loud enough for all the guests to hear. Sansa felt her husband stiffen beside her. Tyrion’s hand no longer rested on Sansa’s, filling her with a strange sense of loss.

The loud clang of the wine goblet hitting the ground, followed by the King kicking the goblet further from Tyrion’s reach, sent a ripple of fury through Sansa’s body. Her husband did not deserve this humiliation. A surge of courage flowed through her body, allowing her to stand and pick up the goblet from the ground. Sansa handed the goblet to Tyrion, his mouth stretched in a grim line across his face. While his face remained impassive, Sansa saw the truth in his eyes. What she saw both surprised and reassured her. For what Sansa saw was a look of gratitude and understanding. Sansa vowed then that she would become a better wife. A wife deserving of the kindness her husband showed her day in and day out.

They were in this together, for better or for worse.

 


End file.
